


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Make the Yuletide Gay)

by aleksrothis



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: The first Christmas after the war, Laurence and Tharkay host a party





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> This is my first Yuletide fic and by far the fluffiest thing I have ever written - I hope it's everything you wanted...

It was the first Christmas since the end of the war and, obviously, there needed to be a celebration. And, with the amount of space needed for aviators and dragons alike, it had been decided Laurence and Tharkay should host.

Laurence had been nervous, still uncertain about his place, and feeling he was imposing on Tharkay’s hospitality, but the other man had been happy to leave all the planning to him.

Of course, everyone they had served with expected an invitation and many more besides, both local dignitaries and from the Admiralty. Then Laurence had felt obliged to invite his family as well. It hadn’t been as bad as he had feared: George had sent his apologies and the journey would be too much for his mother alone so he hadn’t had to worry about their judgment of his unconventional living arrangements.

When the day itself came around their old wing were all in attendance, not just the captains but also several of their officers and even crews, with Temeraire hosting a separate meal for the dragons.

As much as Laurence was glad to see their friends again, he worried about their reactions. He was reminded how Jane had laughed uproariously when she had heard of their new living arrangements and told him she had wondered if they would ever would admit their feelings. Even after Laurence had recovered from the shock of her bringing up such a delicate matter, he had changed the subject, not wanting to try to explain to her their unspoken understanding.

In truth, he would be glad when the festivities were over; neither he nor Tharkay were the most gregarious hosts and Temeraire was already disappointed with him for his refusal to wear the Imperial robes. Of course, Granby had compounded that by turning up in the latest gilded monstrosity Iskierka had found for him, with her strutting in pride at his appearance. Laurence could have done the same and discarded it onto a chair the moment the dragons were out of sight.

It didn’t take long for the company of his friends to relax him, in spite of the presence of politicians more interested in discussing Temeraire’s proposals than enjoying the food and drinks. Fortunately, no-one had wanted to discuss the manner of his retirement except to comment on the isolated nature of the estate and so the evening had passed pleasantly.

The party finally died down, and Laurence saw out the last of the guests who weren't staying the night. Tharkay had vanished hours earlier but Laurence had a good idea where he'd find him.

Indeed, just as he had hoped, Tharkay was with Temeraire engrossed in conversation. Neither looked up as he entered the pavilion and so Laurence allowed himself a moment just to look at them, a wave of fondness washing over him as he thought about how lucky he was to have them both here with him.

Temeraire was the first to notice his presence, greeting him with a warm cry. "Laurence, I am glad you're here. Tharkay was telling me stories about Istanbul."

Laurence was disappointed at the way Tharkay's expression closed up; though they had become closer since the end of the war, he knew the other man valued his privacy and he had the impression not all his memories of Istanbul were happy ones.

"I would not wish to interrupt..." he began, already prepared to make his excuses but Tharkay got there first.

"Nonsense, Will," he said. “Come and sit down with us.”

Laurence joined them, settled down on the floor of the pavilion, leaning back against Temeraire's warm flank, uncaring of the condition of the ground and its effect on his clothing.

Temeraire's pavilion was designed to take off most of the chill of a British winter but the draft was still enough to remind Laurence of those nights in the Alps, huddling for warmth. How close he had come to losing both of them yet he found himself missing that time.

He shook off the nostalgia, looking up at Temeraire to ask, “Did you have a good evening, my dear?”

“Oh yes, thank you, Laurence,” he said. “The food was splendid and the others were all very impressed. Well, except Perscitia.”

Laurence glanced back at Tharkay, as they shared an understanding look. He wasn’t entirely certain if the two dragons were good influences on each other, pushing the other to do more, be better, or else bad influences, since they seemed determined to overthrow centuries of tradition. Still, at least her progressive attitude was preferable to Iskierka’s tempestuous nature.

“Indeed?” he asked, doing his best to keep his tone level.

“I told her I intend to stand for Parliament at the next general election but she thinks since the boroughs have been newly created for us there should be by-elections held. What do you think, Laurence?”

He saw Tharkay’s mouth twist in apparent amusement even as he struggled to find an answer which would satisfy Temeraire. “I don’t believe there is really any precedent for this,” he prevaricated.

“She is going to ask Wellesley,” Temeraire said. “I’m sure he will be able to say.”

He couldn’t imagine General Wellesley being too impressed with that, the man had never appreciated Temeraire’s political opinions, but then again the quick-witted dragon did seem to have a way of managing him.

Temeraire didn’t seem bothered by his lack of enthusiasm as he spoke at length about his and Perscitia’s plans for parliament, especially since Russia had already accepted their bill. Surely it was only a matter of time before Britain did the same? Tharkay, who had far greater experience of the business of diplomacy and politics, took up the discussion and Laurence let his thoughts drift as the conversation ebbed and flowed over him.

He rested his eyes on Tharkay, sitting facing him and was conscious that, as they talked, the other man shifted, gradually reducing the distance between them until their legs brushed against one another.

Laurence was reminded of his attempts at befriending the ship's cat in his days as a midshipman; Tharkay had that same tendency to back away from contact he had not initiated. Though Laurence could hardly have imagined back then that he would end up here, surrounded by aviators and dragons, both of whom were friends and in some cases more than friends.

Despite his own reserve he has found himself welcomed in their family, however strange it may seem to outsiders. He thinks of Granby and Little, without whose example he might never have realised how much Tharkay meant to him, and of Jane, whose affections he had always been grateful for even if he couldn’t return them in quite the fashion he would have liked.

He only realised Temeraire had asked him a question when Tharkay’s open expression turned into a frown, something about gold... “And even Iskierka thinks it’s a shame the government hasn’t done more to reward you for everything you did,” Temeraire finished.

“At least we’re not on an isolated island in the middle of the Atlantic,” Tharkay suggested drily. 

Laurence suppressed a grimace; there were definitely some who would have liked to see that as his fate too. But he had done his duty to his country and lived to tell the tale, what more could he ask of those who saw only the titles, not the weight of the responsibilities they entailed, and felt them unearned. “I am happy,” he assured Temeraire. “I have all I need here.”

Still it seemed Tharkay’s comment had triggered a new concern. “Do you think they’ll be happy to remain in exile?” Temeraire worried.

“So long as his son rules, I think Napoléon will stay,” Laurence said. “I can’t say about Lien.” Though even she would have a hard time making it off St. Helena.

“I don’t understand why you are sad about him, Laurence,” Temeraire said, with some asperity.  
Laurence didn’t know if he could explain it. He remembered Napoléon’s face after his surrender, the confusion when he learned of his fate, his blank acceptance of it.

“You admired him,” Tharkay said after a moment.

Laurence frowned. It wasn’t that exactly. “He was an honorable man. He paid his debts.” And his reforms had changed the way people saw dragons, even if his methods hadn’t been those Laurence would have used.

“And you feel you owe him a debt?” Tharkay suggested gently.

He shook his head. “No, if nothing else, the way he used my presence at Fontainebleau would have evened our score.”

“And then you rescued his son too.“ Tharkay looked thoughtful. “I wondered what you had done to secure my release,” he said. “I was afraid I wouldn’t like the answer.”

“I just called in the favour he had offered me for bringing the cure,” Laurence said. “I thought at least I wouldn’t feel so guilty if I used it on something selfish.” He realised how that could be taken and felt his face heat; it was the closest he had come to acknowledging their accord aloud.

Tharkay gave him a half-smile, perhaps recognising Laurence’s meaning. “And in a different world, perhaps you could have been on his side.”

Surely Tharkay isn’t jealous of Napoléon? Laurence’s admiration for the Corsican doesn’t quite extend to the same affection he bears for his friend but he doesn’t have the words to explain his feelings in this matter. Still, he felt he owed it to Tharkay to be honest, admitting, “I nearly was in this one. I was prepared to go to him if the Tzar refused the bill and chose to poison the ferals.”

“We are fortunate he saw sense them,” Tharkay said, with a poor attempt at a joke. “I’m not certain the world would be ready for what the two of you could have achieved together.”

Laurence wasn’t sure how to respond to that but something of his confusion must have been obvious on his face as Tharkay changed the topic. “And still Temeraire is going to be a Member of Parliament. That will curtail your travelling plans.”

“Oh,” Temeraire clearly hadn’t considered that side effect. “Maybe it would be better to wait for the next general election then.”

While Laurence was looking forward to enjoying his retirement, he knew neither Tenzing nor Temeraire would be happy to stay in one place forever.

He leant back and let their conversation wash over him as they discuss returning to China, Australia, perhaps visiting North America, somewhere Tharkay had never been.

He must have fallen asleep at some point for he opens his eyes to Tharkay leaning over him, a hand on his shoulder. He leads him back into the house with a guiding arm, through the servants’ quarters, but stops in the doorway to the entrance hall. Laurence looks up and sees the sprig of mistletoe hung there, probably by one of his mischievous wards.

It's not, quite, their first such embrace but it has also been awkward before, neither of them wanting to be the one to make the first move and risk rejection.

But now they move as one, their lips meeting with no hesitation. Laurence gasps as Tharkay's hand slides into the hair at the base of his neck and he feels his lips curve into a smile.

It was better than he expected and by the time they break apart to breath Laurence feels storm-wracked. “We shouldn’t…” he gasps, uncertain how to finish the thought. Whatever it is, he wants it though.

"If only we didn't have company," Tharkay says regretfully and Laurence feels his heart race at the idea of being caught in such a compromising act.

They part but their hands remain clasped for a moment, not quite ready to let go.

"Merry Christmas, Will," Tharkay said and Laurence shudders at the sound of his name on the other’s lips.

He only hesitates a moment before returning the intimacy, "Merry Christmas, Tenzing."

The understanding between them has changed into something new, delicate, but years of retirement open out ahead of him like a clear horizon. It wasn't the life Laurence had planned for himself, nor even the one he'd dreamed of, but he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
